


Diamond

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [1]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 罗纳尔多拥有一个小宝石，但很少有人知道这件事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 33岁球星罗×17岁学生迪预警  
> 道具预警

紧张而又激烈的赛事过去后，罗纳尔多给自己放了一个假。他打算全心全意地爱护一下他的小宝石，毕竟因为比赛，他已经有些天没有好好地陪陪小宝石了，而现在，他有机会了。  
罗纳尔多拥有一个小宝石，但很少有人知道这件事。他曾在媒体前提过这件事，不过大家以为他指的是他买的那些昂贵的钻石，于是他炫富的事便被挂在头条好几天。  
他本人对此没有任何解释，但他在心里暗暗地嘲笑那些媒体——嘿，你们可不知道那是什么，你们只会想当然地瞎猜而已。他的确有许多钻石，但他的小宝石和它们可不一样。即使他确实是买来的，用低价买来的。这是迄今为止罗纳尔多觉得他做过的最好的交易。  
曼朱基奇在庆功宴结束后搭了一下罗纳尔多的顺风车，通过罗纳尔多迫不及待地催他上车，他看得出来今天的罗纳尔多有些不一样。  
“佳人有约？”曼朱基奇调笑地问。  
“当然。”罗纳尔多心情十分愉悦，甚至开始哼起曲子。  
"是上次的那个男孩，对吗？"曼朱基奇试探地问道。  
"你怎么知道?"罗纳尔多看了曼朱基奇一眼。  
"大家都看得出来你很喜欢那孩子。不过他也确实很可爱，而且他也踢球。"曼朱基奇想到那个孩子，也微笑起来，"不过克里斯，你是认真的吗?你打算和那孩子这样下去多久?一个月，一年，还是一辈子?他的确招人喜欢，但他毕竟还是个孩子，如果你只是玩玩，最好还是早点儿和他摊明的好。"  
在你们见到他以前，我和他就已经同居两个月了。罗纳尔多在心里默默地想。不过他并没有回答曼朱基奇的问题，毕竟他也不确定他们之间能走多久。但至少现在，他非常想念他。  
于是他进门后看见他的第一眼，便拉过正准备迎接他的男孩来了一个热吻——"宝贝儿，我好想你。"

< “唯心主义与唯物主义的本质区别是存在与思维何者是第一性的问题……"  
老师在前面喋喋不休地讲着哲学的基础内容，但迪巴拉一句也没听进去，他现在极度紧张，握着笔的手手心全是汗水，同时他也极度害怕——因为体内的那个东西。昨天晚上罗纳尔多从庆功宴回来以后便显得特别兴奋，天知道他是怎么熬过来的，每次他累得想睡觉的时候，罗纳尔多总是会把他顶弄醒，然后他就只有呜呜咽咽地一边哭一边讨好地亲吻罗纳尔多的嘴唇，希望他能看在自己明天还要上课的份上饶了自己。但很显然他没有。而且在今天早上，在他被闹钟闹醒想要悄悄地离开的时候，却发现罗纳尔多还没有将他的阴茎抽出。于是他只有将罗纳尔多圈在他腰上的手扳开，小心翼翼地向前挪动。罗纳尔多粗大的阴茎一寸一寸地碾压过他的内壁，那感觉很不好受。在他快要把阴茎挪出去的时候，罗纳尔多突然抱住他将阴茎重新纳入后穴。他被刺激地连忙捂住嘴，结果罗纳尔多却蹭上来用带着刚醒的慵懒的声音对他说:“早安，小宝石。”宝石是他在一次校园足球联赛中因为亮眼的表现而获得的称号，罗纳尔多很喜欢这样叫他，特别是在床上。而他只能在感受到罗纳尔多阴茎慢慢变硬的时候慌乱地说:"罗纳尔多先生，请放开我，我要快迟到了。"但罗纳尔多对此充耳不闻，依旧将头埋在他的颈间啃咬。"不行先生，你答应过我的，你不会在显眼的地方留痕迹的，你答应过我的，先生。"他快哭了，好在罗纳尔多终于停止了动作，转而进攻他极其敏感的耳垂，“但我硬了，而你也是。”罗纳尔多把手绕到迪巴拉前面，摸到了一个硬物，然后在迪巴拉耳边笑出声，这让迪巴拉更加脸红了，"你可以选择帮帮我，而我也帮帮你，这样你就可以去上学了。"迪巴拉知道一定不能点头，不然他就不用去上学了。于是他只能强忍着羞耻，向罗纳尔多提出一个交换条件："我用手帮您好吗？我真的快要迟到了先生。"然而事实上，罗纳尔多不仅让他用手帮忙，而且还要求他自己往屁股里塞一个按摩棒进去。起初他当然不肯，但罗纳尔多威胁他如果不这样做就不让他去上学，于是他只能强忍着羞耻，含着眼泪在罗纳尔多面前自己抬高屁股把按摩棒塞进去。罗纳尔多看着他塞进去后，才把他拉起来抱在怀里，然后将按摩棒塞得更深一点，刚好抵住他的前列腺，用一种温柔的语气对他说:"乖，不哭，我的小宝石。"那感觉就像他真的是罗纳尔多的恋人一样，但迪巴拉知道他们不是，尽管他无比希望是，但他们不是，他和罗纳尔多只是金主与……男妓而已。而他如此想去上学，是因为在学校里他才可以不想和罗纳尔多的事，暂时地拥有正常的生活。  
而他现在，正坐在教室的最后一排，祈祷罗纳尔多不要一时兴起打开那东西的开关，好让自己不至于在众多同学面前出丑，笔记他是一个字也没有记。看着周围同学认真记笔记的样子，迪巴拉委屈地想哭，为什么大家都可以很正常地生活，而他不能，为什么他已经这么惨了，罗纳尔多还要欺负自己。  
"迪巴拉先生,请你回答一下这个问题。"突然被点名让迪巴拉措手不及，只能硬着头皮站起来，而屁股里的按摩棒也随着动作向外滑，这使他不得不夹紧臀部，更加无法分心回答问题了。"不好意思，Mrs.Smith,我不太会这个问题。""真的吗？你今天的状态可不是很好，你需要反省一下。"Mrs.Smith瞥了他一眼，"你坐下吧。"迪巴拉只能在全班的注目下缓缓坐下，谁知他刚一坐下，屁股里的东西就开始振动起来，即使速度缓慢，也足以使他跌下椅子，然后全班都被他吸引过来了。他只能用自己仅存的理智撑着自己坐起来，然后对老师说:“抱歉，我不太舒服，可以请个假吗？”老师同意了，毕竟他平时还算得上是个好学生。一出教室，他就扶着墙弯下腰走，而体内的振动也更强烈，他只能忍着呻吟，缓慢地走出学校。果然，罗纳尔多在外面等着他。

 

罗纳尔多在今天早上迪巴拉离开后便起床了，他在沙发上喝紫甘蓝汁的时候回想起了他和迪巴拉的第一次见面。那时他晚上独自驱车去夜店里玩，却意外地在夜店门口看见了一个男孩正局促不安地在门口徘徊，他走过去询问，没想到男孩吞吞吐吐地问他需不需要人陪，出于莫名的同情心，他把他带到了附近的酒店。他进入房间后男孩便抱了上来，相较于他来说，男孩显得娇小多了，他们身高起码差了10厘米，而且看起来完全不像是一个成年人。于是他在男孩要脱他的衬衫的时候问："你成年了吗？"男孩犹豫了一下，回答说:"是的，先生。”他事后才得知男孩叫保罗迪巴拉，而且他并没有成年，还差四个月。他很气愤男孩骗了他，但男孩却在他要走的时候急忙光着身子从床上起来，也不顾自己的腿根本合不拢，一把拉住他，哭着求他不要走，他只是很需要钱。他被男孩含泪的绿眼睛打动了，将男孩留在了身边。没想到竟然一起过了这么久，罗纳尔多想。他把迪巴拉藏得很好，很少有人知道他的存在，他只在队员们聚餐的时候带迪巴拉去过一次，其余时间他们各干各的，互不干涉。现在，他有一点想他了，他好不容易有一次假期，迪巴拉应该陪在自己身边，不是吗?

迪巴拉在看见乔装打扮的罗纳尔多的时候就差点哭出来，但他还是坚持到了回家，罗纳尔多的家。一关上门，他便吻上罗纳尔多，然后留着眼泪求他关掉开关，但罗纳尔多反而将他调高了。他猝不及防地软倒在罗纳尔多身上，抓着罗纳尔多昂贵的衬衫哭着喊不要，罗纳尔多对此充耳不闻，将他直接压倒在沙发上，一边亲一边脱掉早上才为迪巴拉穿上的卫衣，迪巴拉在罗纳尔多猛烈的攻势下溃不成军，抽抽噎噎地叫罗纳尔多关上窗帘，他并不想成为罗纳尔多明天绯闻的主角。但罗纳尔多没有听他的话，在摸到他身后含着的按摩棒的时候，还对他说了一句："小宝石真听话，你看，后面都湿透了。”罗纳尔多将湿润的指尖拿给迪巴拉看，逼得迪巴拉用手遮住眼睛。一个上午都含着按摩棒的后穴早已准备好了，罗纳尔多抽出按摩棒后轻易地就进入了他想进的地方，他坐起来，然后拍拍正在极力掩饰哭腔的小宝石，示意他自己动。迪巴拉睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着他——罗纳尔多从未要求他这样过，这太羞耻了。他果断地拒绝，撑起膝盖便要起来，却被罗纳尔多咬住了乳头，猝不及防地跌落回去。罗纳尔多一边啃咬他的胸肉，一边用手在迪巴拉身上四处点火，他对迪巴拉的身体极其熟悉，他知道怎样会让迪巴拉爽到哭出来。秉着不吓到小孩子的缘故，他一直没有要求迪巴拉做过什么奇怪的事，当然使用情趣用品不算，但今天，他想这样，他想看到小宝石为他情动，像是只属于他一个人。果不其然，迪巴拉被罗纳尔多撩拨地受不了了，自己缓慢地上下动作，罗纳尔多埋在迪巴拉胸前享受着迪巴拉的服务，心想要是迪巴拉的胸再大一点就好了，没想到却听到了迪巴拉的哭声。其实迪巴拉哭得很克制，只是这样他不免身体会一抽一抽的，而且在清楚地认知到自己正扭着屁股去讨好罗纳尔多的时候，迪巴拉哭得更厉害了。罗纳尔多抬起头来亲吻他，一边问他怎么了，一边却又向上凶狠地顶弄，被操得神志不清的迪巴拉哭着小声地说；“你……你呜为什么轻……总是欺负我？我已经够……呜惨了，你还要啊……轻呜欺负我。”罗纳尔多被迪巴拉这突如其来的抱怨打懵了，也不敢再动了，他平时也不算很欺负他吧？未等他想好，迪巴拉又开始控诉:“你呜……你让我含着那个东西去上学，还把它打开呜……，你在家里玩就呜……就算了，你还呜……""你有时候周末都不准我呜……我穿衣服，就是为了方便玩我呜……”"我不要和你住一起了，也不要你的钱，我……我明天，不，今天晚上就走呜……"罗纳尔多听他这么一说，感觉自己好像确实欺负过头了，只能拍拍迪巴拉的背，安抚这个被吓到的小家伙，然后温柔地顶弄，感受穴肉随着主人的哭泣规律地吐纳着他的阴茎，他再也忍不住，抵着迪巴拉的深处射了出来。迪巴拉被刺激地一哆嗦，也射了出来。罗纳尔多本来想安抚一下迪巴拉，没想到他却睡着了，只能为他清理以后，抱他回卧室去睡，看着迪巴拉在梦里都在抽搐，他不禁想：他们真的会长远吗？


	2. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗纳尔多决定了解一下小宝石，于是他来到了小宝石的学校。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc预警  
> 33岁球星罗×17岁学生迪  
> 口交预警  
> 公共场合预警  
> 情感专家大壮上线

罗纳尔多并没有将迪巴拉说要走的话放在心上，毕竟离开了他迪巴拉根本没有钱生存下去，然而当他第二天醒来没有看见迪巴拉的时候，他才意识到事情有点糟糕。他去迪巴拉放东西的客房看了一下，发现迪巴拉将他自己带来的东西都带走了，自己给他买的倒是全都留下了。  
好啊，竟然离开都不告诉我，连一张纸条都没有。罗纳尔多感到有些愤怒。  
只是一个男妓而已，他安慰自己，我没必要关心。

曼朱基奇明显感觉到罗纳尔多最近半个月有些不对劲。  
虽说罗纳尔多对待训练一向认真，但也还没有到现在这样次次都像打比赛的地步，而且队内组队对抗的时候，罗纳尔多盘球、过人、射门都十分地暴力，这让队友们一点也不相信他说的自己没事。于是，作为队内和罗纳尔多关系较好的一位，他再一次搭上了罗纳尔多的顺风车。  
“你最近有点不一样。”他开门见山地说。  
“是吗?还好吧，我觉得没什么不一样。”罗纳尔多瞥了他一眼，继续认真开车。  
没有不一样就怪了!曼朱基奇又问:“是不是和你的男孩吵架了?”见罗纳尔多不说话，曼朱基奇又说:“事实上，你可以多了解一下他，他也踢球，你可以去看看他的比赛，或者，看看他在学校的生活。你别忘了，他还只是个孩子。”  
去看看他的生活?这是个不错的主意。罗纳尔多想着，对曼朱基奇好感瞬间飙升。

 

回到家后，罗纳尔多便开始着手安排，他搜索了迪巴拉的学校——一个普通公立高中，倒没什么特别大的名气，唯一一次热搜就是迪巴拉踢的那一次校园足球联赛，但很快热度又减退了。恰好两天后是他们学校的校园开放日，罗纳尔多准备去看看。

罗纳尔多绝没有意料到事情会发展成这样——迪巴拉现在正跪在他的双腿之间替他口交，而这么热辣的场面竟然发生在他们学校足球队的更衣室。  
事情得从他开始进入校园讲起。  
他一进入校园便开始寻找迪巴拉，感谢他的乔装打扮没让人认出他来。事实上寻找迪巴拉十分简单，他顺着人群走的方向，走到了一个围观者最多的地方，然后就看见迪巴拉和两个男孩在那里进行足球表演，人群中时不时发出喝彩，还有女生喊着迪巴拉的名字。想不到他竟然这么受女生欢迎。罗纳尔多有些莫名的不舒服，但他还是继续看着迪巴拉表演。他不得不承认，自己对他的了解太少了，仅仅停留在上床时青涩却火辣的印象，迪巴拉在足球上很有天赋，要是好好培养一定会有作为。  
迪巴拉没想到会在这里看见罗纳尔多。他对半个多月前的那一场情事印象十分深刻，那场情事过后的第二天一早，他便忍着后穴的酸胀和来自身体各部位特别是腰的各种不适，想要悄悄地收拾东西离开。还好他们是在白天做的爱，自己一觉睡到了第二天早上，所以罗纳尔多没有把他的阴茎放在他身体里，不然他都不知道该怎么走。离开罗纳尔多家以后他并不知道应该怎么办，他可以先去学校，但他的行李没有地方放，于是他请了半天假，去登记入住了一个小旅馆。他和罗纳尔多住在一起的两个月，罗纳尔多时不时地会给他一些钱，他都没有用，全部存起来，每个月定时要还钱，还好他卡里还有余钱，可以先开一个星期的房间，等找到了房子再做打算。旅馆的隔音并不是很好，入住的第一晚他可以清楚地听见隔壁两个人在做爱，女人的呻吟声和男人的低喘声不断地传入他的耳朵，激得他起了反应。他以为过一会儿就好了，没想到隔壁的声音愈来愈大，他自暴自弃地自己摸到前面去抚慰自己，脑子里却自动播放起他和罗纳尔多做爱的片段——罗纳尔多在床上和球场上一样很不温柔，他喜欢有些粗暴的性爱，所以每次都会顶得迪巴拉喘不过气，搂着他呜呜咽咽地求他轻一点。而且罗纳尔多还喜欢在做爱的时候使用一些小道具，有一次他给迪巴拉塞了两个跳蛋，然后开了开关看着迪巴拉因为受不了而蜷缩着身体，甚至因为刺激射精，他就在迪巴拉射的时候顶进去，还很坏心眼儿地调高了频率，迪巴拉当时就哭得话都说不清了，还在罗纳尔多的逼迫下答应了好几个无理的要求，最后甚至自己主动将胸口挺起来把乳尖喂进罗纳尔多嘴里——为了求他早点结束。那场情事的最后迪巴拉射都射不出来了，连罗纳尔多抱抱他他也被激得浑身颤抖。这些片段在脑海中不断回放，迪巴拉最后叫着罗纳尔多的名字达到了高潮，看着自己手上的白浊，迪巴拉羞耻地快要哭出来，自己怎么可以这样?  
然而更艰难的还在后头。没有了罗纳尔多的经济支持，他做的那些兼职的钱根本不够还钱，都快要到还钱的时候了存款还是不够，他又不敢打电话给罗纳尔多，毕竟是他先走的。  
而现在，他这半个月来意淫的对象就站在人群外面看着他，迪巴拉有些慌张，脚下的球便一不留神滚到了别的地方。迪巴拉将它捡过来后迅速地离开，跑到了更衣室里藏起来。电话就是这个时候打来的。电话那头的人很凶地要他还钱，并且拒绝了他延迟几天的要求。迪巴拉靠在柜子上不知怎样才好，这时罗纳尔多的脚步声响起了。

罗纳尔多在看见迪巴拉离开后便跟着他，中途跟丢了浪费了一些时间，询问了别人才找到迪巴拉。他进入更衣室的时候便看到迪巴拉靠在柜子上失魂落魄的样子，于是他只是站在门口，顺便关上了门，迪巴拉听到声音便抬头看向他，他们彼此沉默了很久，最后迪巴拉首先开了口:“罗纳尔多先生，我很抱歉......”罗纳尔多感觉他快要哭了，于是他走向迪巴拉，正准备安慰一下他，没想到迪巴拉抱住他说:"先生，我错了，对不起......我，我......"罗纳尔多觉得有事情发生，因为迪巴拉很少在除了求他之外主动。然而此时迪巴拉就不那么理智了，他需要还钱，就需要罗纳尔多的帮助，他现在只有这一条路了。于是他一狠心，将罗纳尔多推到柜子上，然后跪下了来解罗纳尔多的皮带，如果做的好的话，罗纳尔多先生应该会要他的吧。罗纳尔多对这突如其来的主动有些措手不及，他想把迪巴拉拉起来问他怎么了，但迪巴拉已经拉下了他的裤子，于是他打算先享受一下小宝石难得的主动。迪巴拉在拉下罗纳尔多的裤子的时候就已经后悔了，他现在面对着罗纳尔多沉睡的下体，老实说，他不知道该怎么办，他不会口交，罗纳尔多也没让他做过，但现在裤子都给人家脱了，他也只有继续了。在他刚准备用手拉下罗纳尔多的内裤的时候，一直没有反应的罗纳尔多突然用手讲他的头压向他的下体，然后用低沉的声音说:“用嘴，小宝石。”迪巴拉便红着脸靠近罗纳尔多的下体，用嘴叼住内裤边往下拉，他不敢撑在罗纳尔多身上，于是只有撑住罗纳尔多身后的柜子，这使他和那东西靠得更近了。等他拉下内裤，看见那个大家伙的时候心里还是有些发慌，于是他偷瞄了罗纳尔多一眼，发现罗纳尔多正饶有兴致地看着他，他的脸更红了。没事，又不是没见过。他一边给自己做心理疏导一边把大家伙的头部含住，然后慢慢地含住更多，再用舌头艰难地舔。罗纳尔多感受到下体被温暖湿润的口腔包裹的时候长叹了一声，看到迪巴拉像小猫舔水一样舔自己的阴茎让他瞬间就硬了，奈何迪巴拉的口活太差，只知道舔，其他什么都不会，于是他抓住迪巴拉的头发，开始在迪巴拉的口腔中抽动起来。迪巴拉被这突如其来的抽动吓到了，那东西不断地顶向自己的喉咙让他有一些想吐，不知道应该收起牙齿的他还不小心碰到了那东西，他连忙看向罗纳尔多，发现他并没有什么不适的表情，于是他只能尽可能地张大嘴巴，方便罗纳尔多抽送。但这根本不足以让罗纳尔多射出来，迪巴拉反而先嘴酸了。正当他不知道该怎么告诉罗纳尔多时，罗纳尔多将阴茎从他口中抽出，然后反过来把他压在柜子上，用沙哑的声音说:“脱衣服，我的小宝石。”“罗纳尔多先生，不行!这，这是在更衣室。”迪巴拉有些慌乱，“我们可以回去再做。”“这就是你的诚意吗?”罗纳尔多抵在他的耳边说。迪巴拉一想到还钱，便只能咬牙脱掉衣服，先是短袖，然后是运动裤，脱完后他认命地将头埋在罗纳尔多肩上，闷闷地说:“请快一点，先生。”“这得看你配合得怎么样了。”罗纳尔多咬住迪巴拉的耳垂，然后一只手捏住左边的乳珠，逼得迪巴拉向后仰头，另一只手向下滑去，探到股间，按压那个紧缩的小口。"'宝贝儿，放松。”他拍拍迪巴拉的屁股。迪巴拉只能一边小口地吸气，一边放松自己，更衣室外面随时有可能有人经过，他很害怕。罗纳尔多一边挑逗着迪巴拉的敏感点，一边把迪巴拉的手拉下去为他手淫，终于，后面可以插进去三根手指，罗纳尔多捣弄了几下，便收获了迪巴拉带哭腔的呻吟，于是他将阴茎顶进去，迪巴拉抱着他不敢动——他已经有半个月没用过后面了，有一些不适应。但罗纳尔多可不等他，直接就凶狠地操干起来，他只能一边抽泣一边小声地求他:"轻一点呜......拜托轻......啊！”罗纳尔多一直向他的前列腺顶去，让他不得不小声尖叫。“你有没有想着我自慰过?嗯?”罗纳尔多一边抽插一边亲吻他。“才没有呜......慢啊!轻轻呜......轻......”“真的?你可要说实话啊，小宝石。”罗纳尔多在穴内抽插，穴里的媚肉仿佛认识他一般热情地缠上来，于是他轻笑:“你看，你这里都想我了。你肯定想着我自慰过，对不对?”“呜才......啊!轻......呜有，有想过呜轻一点......会有人啊......来”迪巴拉在快感的攻击下说出了实话。“真的啊，原来小宝石是个小骚货啊。”"呜不......不是.....不是轻......不是小骚货......"迪巴拉急忙反驳。“才怪。”迪巴拉对罗纳尔多的话的记忆仅到这句，后来他就被拉入欲海，什么都记不住了。  
等迪巴拉醒过来的时候，自己已经回到了罗纳尔多家中，两个人浑身赤裸的抱在一起睡觉。他微微地动了一下，呜，好痛，后穴火辣辣的疼，而罗纳尔多一只手圈住他放在背上，另一只手放在他的屁股上，他一动，便会擦过罗纳尔多的手，再多动几下，后面就又湿了。迪巴拉只能夹紧屁股，尽量不让后面流出水来，不然罗纳尔多肯定又要戏弄他。结果罗纳尔多把他搂紧，然后在他脖子那里蹭了蹭，搞得他一痒，后穴便放松了，他清楚地感受到有一股液体流出来，他刚想起来收拾，罗纳尔多便顺着液体插进后穴，疼得他抽气。  
"迪比，你湿了。"  
"没......才没有啊！先生，你，你不要啊!"


	3. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗纳尔多和迪巴拉的关系在那次后有了好转，但谁能保证会一直一帆风顺呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33岁球星罗×17岁学生迪  
> 餐厅play预警

迪巴拉出走的风波平息后，罗纳尔多又忙了起来。最近赛事安排较紧，迪巴拉几乎只有晚上睡觉的时候才能感受到罗纳尔多的存在，其余时间里他都见不到罗纳尔多，毕竟他是出了名的努力。这也给了迪巴拉一个空闲时间来想想他和罗纳尔多之间的事。他意识到自己不能像之前一样受到一点委屈就离开，因为这样他根本无法生存下去，他只有依靠着罗纳尔多才能还清那些债。迪巴拉这样一想，便又清醒了些，他们之间的关系不过是金主与男妓的关系，所谓多出的一点，不过是他对罗纳尔多的痴心妄想，罗纳尔多并不爱他。等到哪一天罗纳尔多厌倦了，找到了其他的床伴或者是......爱人，那时候他就必须得离开了。在此之前，他得尽量做个好床伴，好让罗纳尔多不要那么快就厌倦他。  
今天和往常一样，迪巴拉从学校回来后就做好了饭做作业等着罗纳尔多，一直到天都快黑了，罗纳尔多才回来。罗纳尔多一进门就看见迪巴拉在客厅里做作业，灯光从顶上洒下来，将迪巴拉的影子印在作业上，迪巴拉长长的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，白炽灯的灯光让穿着白色衬衫的他周围仿佛散发着柔和的光。而迪巴拉在看到罗纳尔多以后对他一笑，说了一句:“你回来啦，我做好饭了，但可能需要热一会儿。"迪巴拉不知道他这一笑让罗纳尔多觉得自己仿佛看见了天使，自顾自地去厨房热菜。罗纳尔多看着迪巴拉走进厨房才反应过来，他低下头掩饰住自己上扬的嘴角，跟进厨房里从背后抱住正在热菜的迪巴拉，吻了吻迪巴拉的脸，这可把迪巴拉吓了一跳——“罗纳尔多先生!”他正准备把微波炉里的菜拿出来，没想到罗纳尔多突然抱住他，吓得他整个人都僵硬了。“我的小宝石为我准备了什么?”罗纳尔多贴着他的耳朵说。“只是......一些普通的菜唔......先生，我还要热菜......”迪巴拉感受到罗纳尔多亲吻他的脖子，无奈地出声阻止。“嗯哼。”罗纳尔多正往他的锁骨进攻，“所以?”“所以......您可以先去唔洗......洗个澡轻点儿先生，菜可能就热好了唔......”迪巴拉断断续续地说。他希望罗纳尔多先生能听取他的建议，不然他们很有可能会在厨房里来一发，那是最糟的结果。好在罗纳尔多听了他的话，在他的锁骨上印下一吻后松开了他——“好吧。我听小宝石的。”这让迪巴拉松了口气，他目送罗纳尔多离开，然后继续热菜。  
等罗纳尔多洗完澡出来后，迪巴拉已经将菜热好了。他坐在餐桌边等待罗纳尔多，像一个乖巧的妻子在等待丈夫。这样的想法让罗纳尔多发笑，而迪巴拉不知道他在笑什么，只能继续坐着等待罗纳尔多吃饭。罗纳尔多坐下后并没有立刻吃东西，而是先看了一下迪巴拉为他准备的东西——一份沙拉和鳕鱼，还有一杯柠檬汁。迪巴拉看见罗纳尔多没有动筷子，以为他不喜欢，于是小心翼翼地说:“我不知道你喜欢吃什么，我就是上网查了一下好像葡萄牙人喜欢吃鳕鱼，所以就做了......如果你不喜欢，我可以带你去外面吃。”罗纳尔多看他这么小心翼翼的样子终于绷不住笑了出来——“不，我只是在想，可能换一个方式吃会更美味。”他说这句话的时候目不转睛地盯着迪巴拉，像是在暗示什么。迪巴拉看到罗纳尔多盯着自己，再结合他说的那句话，像是想到了什么，脸和耳朵抑制不住地红了——罗纳尔多先生的意思是......但这样好羞耻啊。可罗纳尔多先生是金主，我得按照他的意思做事。于是迪巴拉红着脸坐到罗纳尔多身边，用叉子叉起一块鳕鱼，喂到罗纳尔多的嘴边。罗纳尔多看着迪巴拉红着的脸和拿着叉子颤抖的手，张嘴咬住了那块鳕鱼，嚼了几下咽下去，示意迪巴拉继续。迪巴拉见他好像不讨厌这个菜，心底有一丝甜蜜，于是他又去叉一些沙拉，没想到罗纳尔多突然拉住他，把他抱到了自己腿上，惊得迪巴拉赶忙挣扎着要下去，但罗纳尔多将他手上的叉子扔到一旁，俯身吻住迪巴拉的嘴唇，用自己的舌头去挑逗迪巴拉的舌头，逼得迪巴拉的喘不过气，只能抓紧罗纳尔多的肩膀。“先生唔......你还没有吃饭......”“我正在吃着呢。”罗纳尔多脱掉迪巴拉的短袖，双手捏住迪巴拉的两个乳珠揉搓，又按了按迪巴拉的胸部，不怀好意地说:“听说如果经常揉这里的话会变大哦。小宝石想不想被天天揉奶，然后胸变得和女孩子一样大呢?”迪巴拉被揉得迷迷糊糊的，听到罗纳尔多的话，不禁想象到自己的胸变得和女孩子一样大的样子，如果是这样的话，大家会把自己当怪物吧，而且也不可能踢球了，大家都会看不起他，光是想着这个画面迪巴拉就害怕得要哭出来了，他连忙用手去拉罗纳尔多的手，想要把他拉开。“呜不要......不要揉......不要变成怪物呜......”迪巴拉拉不开罗纳尔多的手，反而被罗纳尔多拉着手按在胸上揉，抽也抽不出来，便惊慌地哭了出来。“不会的，小宝石不会变成怪物。”罗纳尔多一边亲吻迪巴拉的脸，一边放开他的手，然后向下探去，揉弄迪巴拉挺翘的屁股，“小宝石会被我锁起来，拴在床上，每天含着我的阴茎醒来，含着我的阴茎睡去。他会变成世界上最诱人的荡妇，我一个人的小荡妇。”听到罗纳尔多这些话迪巴拉哭得更厉害了——“呜不......不要......不是小荡妇呜......”“你会变成的，宝贝儿，看看你湿成什么样。”罗纳尔多轻笑。他将一个指尖探入迪巴拉的后穴，收获了湿漉漉的穴肉热情地缠上来。迪巴拉呜咽一声，将头无力地靠在罗纳尔多肩上。罗纳尔多又伸进去两根手指，在穴内抽插，时不时地擦过迪巴拉的敏感点，逼出了迪巴拉更多的哭声。感受到穴肉已经被弄得很柔软，罗纳尔多毫不犹豫地将他的阴茎挺进去。熟悉的粗大的硬物挺进后穴，迪巴拉被撑得有些不舒服，因为跨坐的关系，罗纳尔多的阴茎比平时更加深入，这使迪巴拉有了一瞬间的清醒——他们正在餐桌旁，在灯火通明的房间里做爱，而他右侧的落地窗的窗帘甚至还没有关。“罗纳尔多先生呜啊!先生......不轻呜......不在啊回......”迪巴拉想请求罗纳尔多回房间，结果却被顶弄得说不出话，罗纳尔多还曲解他的意思——"不轻?你想要我重一点，明白了。"于是迪巴拉还来不及为自己辩解，便又被凶狠的顶弄弄得失了神志。“呜啊......会坏的呜......呜要坏了......”“先生啊......轻轻.....轻轻呜......”迪巴拉哭着求罗纳尔多轻一点，快感堆积得使他忘记了自己所处的地方，只记得放荡地呻吟。这场情事一直持续到深夜，直到迪巴拉被操射了好几回，阴茎疲软地显示着主人的疲惫，他嗓子也喊哑了，只能发出一些泣音，浑身上下都是吻痕和齿痕，含着阴茎的后穴不断地溢出精液和淫液。当然，罗纳尔多的肩上也被迪巴拉咬出了几个痕迹——他在迪巴拉被操射的时候去撸动迪巴拉的阴茎，激得迪巴拉一口咬上他的肩膀。  
等迪巴拉醒来的时候，他正躺在罗纳尔多的床上，显然现在已经很迟了，床的另一半早已没有了温度。迪巴拉撑着坐起来，浑身上下都酸痛不已，特别是乳头，还有一种被咬住的感觉。迪巴拉看向自己的胸口——这是什么!他的两个乳头被分别被两个精巧的小夹子夹住，很显然是被夹了一夜。迪巴拉试着将它取下来的时候，整个人都被疼得一缩，乳头以肉眼可见的速度胀大，惨兮兮地挺立在胸前。  
这样我怎么穿衣服嘛！迪巴拉生气地想。同时他也很庆幸今天是周末，不然他就没法见人了。等罗纳尔多回来，我一定......一定......迪巴拉想了半天也想不出来应该怎么惩罚他，毕竟罗纳尔多可是他的金主啊!迪巴拉低头看向胸前那两个稍微被碰一下就会疼的小东西犯难。

罗纳尔多昨晚做完爱后便盯着迪巴拉胸前那两个被啃咬得红肿的小东西看了许久，最后决定捉弄迪巴拉一下，去放那些东西的盒子里找出了两个乳夹，夹在那两个小东西上。这让睡着的迪巴拉哆嗦了一下，但没有醒过来。于是他小心地抱住迪巴拉，拨弄了一下那两个小夹子，心满意足地睡了过去。想到今天早上迪巴拉会是怎样的表情，罗纳尔多就想笑。他会不会含着眼泪半裸着身子挺起胸膛将那两个小东西展示给我看，然后控诉我太过分了呢?罗纳尔多一边训练一边想。这是他最想早点结束回家的一次训练。

等罗纳尔多结束训练拿到手机的时候，看见了几条陌生号码发的短信，他点开来一一看过后脸色变得凝重起来。他收拾好东西回到车内，然后拨通了那个陌生电话，用极其冷酷的声音问：“Who are you?”


	4. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗纳尔多遇到了一点麻烦，而且与迪巴拉有关。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33岁球星罗x17岁学生迪  
> 重度ooc预警  
> 本章无车走剧情

那天那通电话里的人约罗纳尔多见面，罗纳尔多不想去，但又不得不去——事情有点糟糕，还牵扯到了迪巴拉，他必须去。  
于是罗纳尔多安排好了一家隐蔽的餐厅，告诉那个人在下个周周一晚上见面，那人沉默了一会儿答应了，并告诉他自己到时候会带上见面礼，罗纳尔多直觉那不是好东西。离下个周周一还有三天时间，他需要确定没有别人有那个人手里的东西，不然麻烦就大了。

“什么?你下个周周一晚上会很迟才回来吗?为什么?”迪巴拉听见这个消息的时候有一点失望，但随即又意识到自己无权过问罗纳尔多的私事，于是又补充道:“没事的，你去吧。我会等你的。”罗纳尔多看得出迪巴拉有一点失望，这孩子在最近的相处中开始有一点依赖自己，这让他又开心又害怕，毕竟他们的关系可不是什么见得人的关系，这对他没什么，对迪巴拉就不一样了。于是罗纳尔多亲吻了一下迪巴拉的额头，保证道:“不会太晚，我保证，至少在你睡着之前，我会回来。”他最近都没有怎么碰迪巴拉，大概是害怕欺负狠了人又跑了，自从迪巴拉出走回来后他们晚上做的最多的就是迪巴拉等着罗纳尔多回来后一起抱着睡，很少会做到那一步。“没事，你去吧。”迪巴拉笑了笑，“我会等你的。”

周一晚上到来的时候，罗纳尔多如约按时到达了那个餐厅，看见一个人早已坐在那里等他。这应该就是那个打电话的人了。罗纳尔多想。于是他坐下来，简单地打了个招呼，装作不经意地打量对面这个人——一个年轻男人，戴着围巾遮住了半张脸，穿着不是很讲究，从他不停整理围巾可以看出他对于这次见面有点局促不安。罗纳尔多决定先沉默一会，看看他怎么说。果然，那个男人按耐不住开口了:“罗纳尔多先生，我想你知道我约你见面是为了什么。”年轻男人观察了一下罗纳尔多的反应，发现他并没有什么大的表情波动，于是他又说:“你知道的，那些东西都在我手里，对您来说可是个不小的影响。”罗纳尔多的表情终于有些变化，开口说道:“你想要什么?”“我不过是个小记者，我当然没什么想要的——只不过，如果您能给我一些钱，那是最好不过了。”年轻男人有些窃喜，他觉得自己已经抓住罗纳尔多的短处了。“你要多少?”罗纳尔多微微皱眉。“不多，这个我们可以稍后再谈。”年轻男人的电话响了，他拿起来看了一眼后匆匆挂掉，“我得走了，罗纳尔多先生。在我走之前，这里有一份小礼物，算是一个见面礼吧。再见，先生。”罗纳尔多接过他递过来的信封，看着男人走出餐厅，打了一辆出租车离开，才离开餐厅去开车。坐到车上后，罗纳尔多打开了那个信封，感到有些头疼——里面有一叠照片和一只录音笔，照片不是很多但内容称得上是劲爆——他和迪巴拉在一起的照片，大部分是在家里，他们拥抱、亲吻甚至......做爱的照片(很明显是他们在餐厅做的那晚上拍的），因为是从外面拍进屋里，所以看不清两人的脸，不过也足够让人认出这是他的房子。  
这两张和在手机上发给我的一模一样。罗纳尔多看着其中两张照片想。那两张照片就是在他们在餐厅做的时候拍的，男孩赤裸的后背被拍得一清二楚。还有那只录音笔，里面是他们在迪巴拉的学校里做的时候的录音。那家伙当时肯定就在门外，不然他不会录到。这件事情得告诉门德斯，和他商量一下怎么办。罗纳尔多揉了揉太阳穴，最好要让这件事悄无声息地解决，不要让迪巴拉知道。他叹了口气，发动汽车向家中奔去。小宝石还在等他，他得快点回去，都快11点了。

罗纳尔多回家时看到客厅灯还亮着，走近一看才发现迪巴拉蜷缩在沙发上睡着了，他小声地叫了迪巴拉一声，然而男孩只是缩了缩身子，并没有醒过来，于是他只能把男孩抱回卧室。等他洗完澡上床时，迪巴拉突然叫了一声“罗纳尔多先生”，他躺下去抱住迪巴拉，以为他醒了，没想到之后再没有声音，他才意识到刚刚男孩是在说梦话。他的小宝石梦见他了吗?罗纳尔多勾唇一笑，将头埋在迪巴拉颈侧睡去。

迪巴拉被闹钟闹醒时罗纳尔多已经起床了，他赶紧下床洗漱收拾——今天他有一堂测验，他要赶紧回学校复习。迪巴拉收拾好后走出房门，路过餐厅时看见了罗纳尔多准备的早餐。这是罗纳尔多先生特意为他做的?迪巴拉开心地坐下吃早餐，要知道以前罗纳尔多先生从来不会为他做早餐，他的早餐都是在路上解决的。等他刚吃完走到门口时，罗纳尔多的电话便来了。他赶忙接听，还没来得及开口，罗纳尔多便说：“今天暂时不要出门，我已经替你向学校请过假了。记住，今天无论如何都不要出门，一切等我回来后再说。你在听吗，迪比?”“在，在，先生。”“那就好，记住我对你说的话。待会见。”迪巴拉一脸懵地听见罗纳尔多挂了电话，拿着手机站在门口不知所措。到底发生什么了？他赶忙打开手机，铺天盖地的新闻消息从四面八方涌来，核心无一不是一个：罗纳尔多的秘密情人。他颤抖着手点开其中一个新闻，映入眼帘的一张照片差点让他昏过去——他和罗纳尔多在车上亲吻的照片，虽然那张照片上看不清楚他的样子，但这足以让他敏感的神经受到重创。他往下滑去看新闻报道，写的东西让他胆战心惊——“近日有记者拍到罗纳尔多和一个男孩状态亲密，两人在车上热吻宛如情侣......"“该记者爆料称罗纳尔多包养了这个男孩，而男孩还是一个高中生，是否成年未知......”“罗纳尔多已公开表示自己并没有包养男孩，照片上的人其实是一个短发女生......”“对于照片上的另一位主人公的身份罗纳尔多并没有明说，但言语间暗示只是一夜情......”“然而大家都在猜测罗纳尔多并没有说实话，如果照片上的人未成年，罗纳尔多极有可能遭到起诉......”“更有人爆料称罗纳尔多多年前曾侵犯过自己，自己要讨回公道......”越往下迪巴拉越不敢看，新闻里有许多内容根本是捏造的但少数的猜测如此接近真相令他惶恐不安。事实上，他最担心的不是如果自己被找出来会怎么样，而是罗纳尔多——他可是个世界球星，这样的新闻会给他带来多大的负面影响不用想都知道，媒体们总喜欢夸大其实煽风点火，这样的事罗纳尔多之前已经碰到很多了。迪巴拉内心十分焦急，但又只能听罗纳尔多的话乖乖待在家里，他已经可以想象到门口堵了多少记者。迪巴拉把书包放下，将家里的窗帘全部关上，然后回到卧室，胡思乱想着这件事发酵的后果。

罗纳尔多现在很焦虑，他暂时还不能回去，俱乐部的门口堵了一群记者，他只能坐在办公室里干着急。新闻出来的时候他很震惊，他还没有和那个记者达成协议，他怎么会把消息放出来？后来通过门德斯的熟人才知道他向一家报社卖了一些照片，而他本人获得了极为丰厚的报酬。不过他一定没有把照片卖完，大尺度的照片应该还在他手里，有可能是要拿它继续做筹码换钱。罗纳尔多很担心家里的那个小家伙，不知道他看见新闻后会怎么想。他和门德斯以及律师已经谈过了，目前还没有拿出解决办法，俱乐部高层对于这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要他解决了就完事。  
就在这时，罗纳尔多的手机响了。


End file.
